


Subconscious Promises

by AryllBricen



Series: Want For Nothing; Need For Everything [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryllBricen/pseuds/AryllBricen
Summary: This is a preview, if you like, please give kudos! Whichever story gets most kudos will be my first official story here.Okay! So this story was tied in kudos with another story so, I based on hits. This story got the most kudos and fewer hits than the other story so I'll be continuing this one and one other story! Thanks, ya'll!





	Subconscious Promises

Todd had found himself in many fairly annoying and often occurring situations where he was in immediate danger; however, he never once had thought that it would be a human woman attempting to kill him and none other than Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard trying to assist him out of this difficult situation. The Wraith glanced at the dark-haired Colonel with a mere shadow of respect for the human male before he growled to himself for stooping to such a passion.  
Damn that Sheppard for stirring emotions into his keen mind and blinding him long enough for him to get into this dire situation. Damn him, Todd thought to himself, but, no, his heart did not agree. He cursed himself for allowing himself to have gone soft for the dark-haired human and clamped his mind around the passions of many difference forming inside him. The Wraith turned his gaze to his gruesome injury that had plagued the entire left side of his body. The skin looked mortally flayed and, in spite of the pure agony that tore through him with each frantic step, Todd found himself chuckling, finding it humorous that the well-known feeling of licking flames of hunger had now turned into fiery flames of actual fire that had scorched him to the bone. John snapped his head to the right to glare at the Wraith, confounded that he was laughing at this moment, but Todd ignored him with a scowl as he thought about that horrid woman. He remembered her so clearly it made him sick. Her poison green hair that somehow seemed to glow and her black eyes that only consisted of pupils instead of irises. Her pale pasty skin and thin cruel smile plagued his thoughts.  
No, damn that woman, Todd thought. She was the reason for his sorrows. His agony and his torment. Such a sick girl, he growled to himself.  
But, no, he realized. He’d never be capable or have the strength and wit to face her again. Ten thousand years of unyielding intelligence and stubborn cunning and a human woman not only brought him to his knees but violated his very being both mentally and physically, sending him gasping for air into the floor, clawing at whatever was in reach to no avail. He had been near the end of his rope when Sheppard had discovered him, desperate to escape that mad woman’s grasp. He remembered how it all happened, despite how he tried to fight off the bitter memory and found himself slipping into a haze. He shook his head, growling in an attempt to clear the fog that was threatening to take his consciousness from him, but it did nothing for him. He felt his mind slipping from his grasp followed by his feet stumbling over the brush he and Sheppard were running over. He felt the tug of a root or vine grip the tip of his shoe and had barely enough time to curse himself before he fell unconscious, the ground centimeters from his face.  
“Todd!” was the last thing he heard before his hearing went dead with his other senses.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Todd!” John cried as the two tumbled forward down the hill. He realized the Wraith had passed out and if it weren’t for the pain of tumbling down a steep hill he’d have cursed the Wraith aloud; however, in the back of his mind, he knew Todd was in an immense amount of pain by the look of his body. It hadn’t even begun to heal yet and it had actually concerned the Colonel.  
Something must be wrong, he thought, but it was cut short as his back collided with a tree at the bottom of the hill. The impact knocked a wet cough from his lungs as his eyes flew closed and his brain felt like it’s been hit by a moving train. He shook his head and looked around frantically for Todd, his thoughts swimming in a sea of confusion and haze. He caught sight of a charred looking green body and reasoned it was most likely the unconscious Wraith. He blinked until his sight returned to normal and he gripped Todd’s hand. He subconsciously recoiled when he realized it had been his right hand, his feeding hand, but quickly remembered his feeding organ was out of commission thanks to that psycho John had found Todd with. He couldn’t shake that sight from his mind. The horrible stench of aroused bodies and sweat in the air and the terrified look in the Wraith’s face. He knew Wraith couldn’t necessarily cry, but he was positive that Todd would have been if he was capable.  
God, the look on his face, John thought, shuddering as he remembered. The look in his eyes had been one he’d never seen on a Wraith’s face. One he’d never even thought he’d see on his face of all Wraith. He hated to think about what else that woman had done to him, but right now he needed to stand up. However, he soon realized that he was trapped beneath an annoyingly heavy tree.  
How did I not hear that fall?  
Why didn't I feel it hit my legs...?  
...Shit...


End file.
